Just by Chance
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Spencer Reid and Melinda Gordon can both see ghosts. When the BAU comes to Melinda's town,Spencer asks Melinda for help. Pleaz R&R!


Just by Chance

".......I apparently have a goal to write as many OneShots as possible. Weird......Ah well. Pleaz R&R!"

Melinda Gordon knew what he was as soon as she saw him. He had walked into her antique shop a cold winter day with a sad looking face. She could see the ghost behind him, and by the way he kept on looking back over his shoulder he saw it too.

Spencer Reid knew that the women knew who hr was-most ghost whisperers knew how to spot each other.

The case his team had been working on had gone horribly bad; the UnSub had gotten away- but thankfully they later found him, dead- and the victims had started haunting Spencer. He had gotten all of the victims to cross.....except for one. The UnSub's last victim- Jasper Games- was refusing Spencer's attempts. He needed help, and he knew of only one person nearby who could.

"Are you Melinda Gordon?" Spencer stuttered, more than a little nervous.

"Yeah, that would be me." she smiled back.

"You...... you see him too." he stated simply. She nodded. "I can't.....I can't get him to cross. I work with the FBI, which is why I am here. There was a UnS- er, murderer who was kidnapping teenaged boys and abusing them. He killed them all before we could find them. Most of them crossed easily, but I can't get him to cross." Spencer explained. Melinda looked from Spencer to the ghost, seeing the distress they both shared. Being experienced his how ghosts haunted people, she assumed that the younger man had been giving Spencer flashbacks of his abuse.

"What's your name?" she asked the ghost.

"J-Jasper."

"Why won't you cross?"

"Because he-he'll find me again." Jasper answered quickly, his eyes dating side to side.

"He can't get you now; he may be dead too, but he won't be going to the same place you are." Spencer silently reassured.

"A-are you sure?" Jasper asked, skeptical.

"He's not lying." Melinda smiled reassuringly. Suddenly Jasper looked to his right, his mouth gaped open a little.

"Is that....?" he stammered.

"Yes- that's the crossing." Spencer answered. Jasper gave Melinda and Spencer a quick smile before stepping forward.

"Thank you." he whispered. They both just nodded, letting the younger man go. Before they knew it, he was gone.

"You must see a lot of ghosts on your job." Melinda said quickly. "A lot of sad, depressed ghosts. Spence nodded, giving her a clearly forced smile.

"I try to ignore them, but sometimes that doesn't work out too well." he admitted. "How about you?"

"I don't see as many of them as you probably do." she answered. They find me; I think they all know who can actually see them-it really is hard to ignore them." she smiled, looking back at the younger man. "I like yo help them when I can, but sometimes I just can't."

They both suddenly jumped at the could of the entrance bell ringing. Spencer smiled as he watched his colleague walk into the store.

"Hey Pretty Boy, we've been looking for you." Morgan said. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Melinda Gordon; Melinda, this is Derek Morgan, a colleague of mine." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Gordon." Morgan smiled.

"As the same." she smiled politely back. Seeing the questioning, almost accusing look on Morgan's face, she continued. "We were just talking about a vase he was interested in getting his mother." she bluffed.

"Well, I'd hate to cut this short, but we have to go. The jet takes off in less than an hour."

"Are you going to buy the vase?" she asked Reid, who nodded back.

"Yeah, I think sh will like it." he answered.

A few minutes later, Morgan and Reid were walking out of the shop together- a vase with Latin engraved on it sealed tightly and safely in a white box in Reid's hands.

"What was that really about?" Morgan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"This vase." Reid said simply, believably.

"Are you sure? It looked like you two had known each other for a while or something. Have you met her before?"

"No- not that I can recall." Reid answered, shaking his head. Morgan just nodded, letting Spencer get on the jet first.

As the jet took off into the sky, Spencer could have sworn he saw a smiling face near small opening in the sky. But he dismissed it- thinking he was just letting his imagination get the best of him. As his eyes fell to close and his brain shut down, he could have sworn he heard someone whisper thank you....

"........Alright, so I am not a fan of Ghost Whisperer, but this one wouldnt leave me alone!! Pleaz R&R?..."


End file.
